Gates of time
by CelestialFlare
Summary: Celeste has always found Luna a freak. She's soon to find out that Luna and her are bound together by destiny because Doomsday is coming... and soon and they're the ones who can save humanity. This is a catastrophe so big that not even the gods are safe


**Hey it's me! This is my second fanfic ever. My first fanfic is a Vampire Knight fanfic in the anime section so all you Vampire Knight fans go check that out! Well here's to the new story! :D**

_I see the moon. All I see is the brilliant night sky sucking me into its arms, embracing me. As I get ever closer to finding the moon, a face starts to form out of it, a very familiar face…_

BEEP! I jump up out of my bed like a scared cat. My alarm clock was screaming and telling me to wake up. "Why do I keep having this dream?" I ask myself. Looking at the alarm clock, I realize I'm late for school. After throwing on some clothes and brushing my teeth I go to the kitchen to greet my mom and dad… and also for breakfast.

"Good morning Celeste! Did you sleep soundly?" My mom asks as she throws some pancakes in my plate.

"Yeah sure." I shrug. I have never told my parents about the dream and I don't plan to as I don't know what it could mean. I pour some syrup and butter over my pancakes and dig in to it. Looking up at the clock, I realize I'm late for school.

"Gotta go catch the bus bye!" I say as I rush out the door.

"Finish your breakfast!" My dad says as he puts down the newspaper and his coffee. I don't reply as I go outside and see the bus waiting for me. As I walk in the usual happens, everyone stops everything and stare at me like some sort of alien. Even as I sit down, people still stare. I'm used to this. Everyone hating me, excluding me. It's life and I have to survive.

When we make it to school, I go straight out of the bus and into my homeroom. The only other person I see here is Luna. She's kinda… weird. I just get this odd feeling about her. She has multiple personality disorder which makes her the more questionable. That disorder is caused by sever trauma yet she keeps a straight face all the time. Well most of it anyway until her personality shifts. She can be really happy at times, she can be really artistic at times, she can also be very quiet and secretive at times to. Those are some of the personalities that I know of. I remember her saying once about another personality that really scares her. Something about knowing about monsters, a prophecy, mythology, blah blah blah. I think she's crazy and that's the end of it.

Period 1 goes by and it's math ugh. Period 2 goes by, it's English, I know how to speak it, why do I need a class for it! Period 3, history. It's the only interesting class I've had today so I actually pay attention.

"The Big Three in Greek Mythology were Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon which were brothers. Zeus had many children of which were Aphrodite, Hestia, Athena, Ares, the twins Apolo and Artemis. Those are a few of them-" The teacher was stopped by someone who raised their hands. My eyes followed the hand and I saw it was Luna. She was shaking terribly and was even sweating.

"C-can I go to the bathroom?" she trembled.

"Well if that's what you wanted to say to stop the class why not? Go interrupt it further. Go and make it quick." The teacher dismissed. Luna ran out of class almost falling over on how much she shaked. The rest of the class went pretty slowly but at least it was interesting. I really enjoyed listening to the myths of the mystic world that was ancient Greece. When school ended, I walked to my bus until something caught my eye that made me stop in my tracks. It was Luna who was walking the other way out of school and into the pine forest.

"Are ya getting on or not?" asked the bus driver

"Not today, I have to do something. See you tomorrow." I replied as I ran to Luna. Something in my gut told me that I had to go see what is she up to. She's acting a lot more mysterious then usual. As I catch up, I see a misty rainbow. I start slowing my pace just in case she sees me and hide behind a bush. She was actually TALKING to the rainbow. Looking closer, I see a bearded face on the rainbow but looking down I realize that the guy has the butt of a horse! I could barely hear what they were talking about but all I can think of is the guy with the horse butt and the talking rainbow…. _It's official, I've gone crazy. Luna isn't the crazy one… I am! _  
>"You've better stop talking now because you've got company. And it also seems she can see through the Mist." The horse man in the rainbow says loudly as if wanting me to hear. I try to crawl away but I am found face to face with Luna.<p>

"What are you doing here and how much did you see?" She orders. Her eyes have a different sort of sparkle to them. They look almost like the night sky.

"Um… horse guy with the rainbow? It's ok really I am going crazy no need for you to worry…" I reply but I regret my words.

"Take her to Camp-Half Blood now! She's not safe anymore." The horse man said.

"Sorry I have to do this but…" Luna takes out a hair pin and immediately it turns into an axe and then she hits me in the head with its shaft. Quickly, I find myself spiraling into the arms of unconsciousness.


End file.
